


I don’t need to see you to love you

by the_great_fish_nipple



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Blind Character, Depression, Fluff, Im not sure yet, Josh lost his sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Troubled Past, Tyler is shy, and awkward, josh gets a lot of pity, joshua dun - Freeform, maybe smut in later chapters, they both hate it, tyler is a bit of an outcast, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_fish_nipple/pseuds/the_great_fish_nipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh lost his sight, it was like he had lost everything. As he got older, he began to realize that wasn't entirely true. While he does still have to deal with the pity of strangers, self directed anger, and his parents micromanaging his life, Josh is trying to get a grip on his life. But when he hears the voice of a beautiful classmate, Josh can't think about anything else than this angelic boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t need to see you to love you

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Character A is blind and hears character B's voice and instantly falls in love".

_The sun was finally starting to set; the shades of pink and orange blending together, almost melting against the ocean in a pool of colors. The ocean was dark and warm, the waves gently crashing together and swishing towards the damp sand. Josh’s feet were firmly planted in the wet sand, his hands slowly making circles in the low water._

_“Josh, honey, look at the sunset. Isn’t it beautiful?” His mother asked gently as she sat next to him in the warm, salty water._

_“Yeah mom, it really is,” He looked up at her and smile. “Thanks for taking us to the beach. It was really fun.” Josh looked over to see his father walking down the beach; his hands were still emerged in the water and sand. He really didn’t want to go home the next day._

_“_ _You’re quite welcome dear,” She smiled at him before turning to face the setting sun. “It’s your 9th birthday after all, and you always talk about the beach.” Josh giggled before he picked up a handful of sand._

_“I can’t wait till I can move somewhere like this once I’m older. I’ll never get tired of this. The ocean is so beautiful, and the sunset is amazing. I’ll watch the sun set every day for the rest of my life, even if I can’t live here in California,” He smiled as he lay in the sand, his back getting wet. The low tide slowly went past his body, going through his hair. Josh grinned as he stared into the sky, watching a small star begin to shine through the darkening sky. “I’ll never get tired of this,” He repeated softly as he closed his eyes._

 

|-/

 

Josh cursed softly as his alarm clock went off, the loud and high pitched noise hurting his ears. He really needed to turn the volume down on that thing. Then again, if he did that he would never wake up on time. He fumbled a little before he was able to grab the clock and finally hit the snooze button, setting it back on his nightstand with a groan. He untangled himself from his blankets and ran a hand through his hair as he stood up, heading for his dresser.

At this point he was familiar enough with his room that finding things were rather easy. He didn’t even need the light on to see that vague shapes, he just knew where it all was. In spite of that, sometimes he would run into things and curse a bit, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to hitting things every once and a while, so he didn’t mind. Plus, it’s not like he could _see_ the bruises or cuts the things would make on his skin, so no big deal.

Outfits were rather easy to pick out, seeing as he didn’t have to do it himself. He wanted to look his best, even if he couldn’t see it, so he had his friend Debby pick out his clothes for him in advance and set them neatly in his dresser. All Josh had to do was put them on (facing the right way of course. He’d never make that mistake again.) From what Debby had told him, his clothes were more on the alternative side, which Josh didn’t mind. He remembers seeing the teens in skate parks as a kid, and always liked how they dressed, and that’s just how Debby liked to dress him. He just hoped he didn’t look like a total dork, and that she didn’t dress him in neon yellow pants and a dark red shirt. That would be hideous.

His morning went a bit rocky, as usual. Josh ate some food, gathered his supplies for school, put his laptop in his bag and slid it over his shoulders. But then his dad offered to drive him to school, and sine he lived five blocks from it, Josh declined. He knew his parents didn’t like him walking places, or being alone for that matter, but he only lived five blocks away from the school for Christ’s sake.This sparked a small argument between him and his father, which is what usually happened when Josh declined any sort of assistance.

“The risk is just too high Joshua. We can’t have anything else happen to you. Learn to accept people’s help” His father would always say, regardless or whether it was a ride to school or him walking to the park to hang out with someone.

The thing his parent’s didn’t get was that being blind didn’t make him helpless. If anything, it helped him get closer to things. He took more time to analyze his other senses. Feeling and sound were the big two. He listened more inventively to the wind when he walked. The way people’s breathe changed when they spoke. The sound of people tapping their fingers or feet against surfaces mesmerized him. The way someone jawline felt, the texture of their hair, even the shape of a person’s fingers. These feelings were enhanced, and Josh was intrigued by it.

 

|-/

 

The day had been normal, at least for Josh. It was always a little hard going to a regular public school filled with seeing people. Despite that, Josh knew how to get by. He would take notes on his laptop, which had a braille keyboard of course. The teachers emailed him anything he needed, which his computer would read to him. Anything that would seem hard for a blind person, Josh had found at least one way to handle it. He liked being independent, or well, as independent as he could get. He was just like that.

He was especially good at filling up his free period after lunch. The school usually gave free periods at either the beginning or end of the day, to avoid loitering, but unfortunately for Josh his first and last periods were filled by classes he couldn’t change. It didn’t bother him though, since the arrangement was that he could use a practice rooms to fill his time. Even if he hadn’t been given permission, he probably still would have made an attempt to use the rooms. He wanted to put his hour and a half to good use, and he did his homework at home (hence the name) and getting to practice the drums was a far better use of times than sleeping or goofing off.

He adored playing the drums, especially when he was able to forget about the world and get absorbed into the music. It was his escape from the world when all else failed. Sure, he had a set at home, but the one at the school allowed him to get into it. Since it was in a (mostly) sound proof room, he didn’t have to worry about letting go and going all out. He could just be himself, and his truest form was when he played the drums; loud and emotional and 100% Josh. He didn’t have to think about not being able to see, or the struggles that came with it. Sure, he liked to be optimistic, but he’d also be a liar if he said it hadn’t impacted him in a huge and negative way.

The band room wasn’t in use during that period of the day, thankfully, and the small room connected to it that held the drums were always fair game for Josh. He always headed there right after lunch, not wanting to waste time. But that day, Josh decided to head there a little early and find out if he could get an extra 15 minutes in.

He used his hands to feel the school walls, letting them guide him to the familiar art hallway, which held all things alternative. The theatre, art rooms, choir room, and band room were all in this wing of the building. It felt like a second home to him, even if he was never good at acting or singing, and the only artistic thing he was even remotely skilled at was pottery, he felt welcomed, cliché as it was.

He felt his way to the band room and started to open the door to the main music room, when he heard soft piano notes playing.

That’s when he heard it.

A sound so breathtaking and beautiful Josh would never forget it.

Tyler Joseph singing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone likes the fic! I have a hard time organizing my writing and have it not drag on, so I hope this isn't too bad. I have a few more chapters planned out, and if you guys like it I'll continue it.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed and encouraged :)
> 
> Thanks for reading it.


End file.
